


who would have thought

by read_write42



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Team Dynamics, team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read_write42/pseuds/read_write42
Summary: Truthfully no one saw this coming. or maybe no one had wanted to see it. It depended on who you asked that you got your answer. If the two that were involved were completely honestly neither one was expecting to wind up in a relationship with one another. Not that the two of them were complaining of course, far from it actually. It was several months into their relationship before the others found out about them it was by complete chance that they did too.





	who would have thought

It was a normal day for Dr. Rosen and the others to come in. after the shock wave that luckily did not kill anyone but seriously messed with a lot of people minds. the five alphas and the doctor were getting their feet finally back underneath them.

It had taken months for it to happen but that was expected with having only Gary not be affected by the shock wave that had taken the rest of them out. Within that time, a lot of things had happened.

The first one was that the government tried once again to gain control over the so-called Alphas, which thinking about it should have been easy with only Gary being awake then but surprisingly or maybe not the young man gave nothing away, what would have been a shock was if his coworkers had heard what he had said to them that day making a few of them question their morals and that of what they were doing.

The second was the dynamic in their lives changed. Nina started to connect with people more. Cameron and his ex finally worked out a plan that worked for them. Rachel started to live her life and stopped fearing her gift. Bill and his family started to make time for one another. Even Dr. Rosen started to find time for himself and refinding his identity that did not have to revolve around the other five. Lastly Gary and his mother had sat down and talked about all the things they needed too change including involving her need to stop focusing on him only and his need to finding a normalcy now that life once again was changing for him and while it was difficult for both of them they were slowly making it happen and allowing the other to have a life outside of each other, something that they had both needed for a while but neither of them had been ready for until recently. 

The last thing that they all knew had change majorly was their dynamic had changed. Who they wanted to be with and who they trusted with certain things changed. Though no one truly realized this until one day when they were faced with one of the biggest changes.

But like with some changes in our lives this was not big or showy or even that groundbreaking, okay well that last one might be mainly to do with the people involved but noting that was earth-shattering. 

They had been fairly busy lately so on their first day free in a long time the six of them had decided to eat out. It was not unusual for one or more of them to get detracted and today was not any different. 

Gary was distracted because the wiring for the TV was off making the picture and sound different from one another by about 34 seconds, according to Gary. Nina was trying to have a conversation with the guy at the next table without leaving the others behind and Rachel was trying not to overhear an older couple arguing outside. In truth it could have gone a lot worse Dr. Rosen sighed as he watched the two older men talk about the world cup game that had to happen just the night before. 

He had seen the change in dynamics over the last few months. The group as a whole seemed to stop wanting to fight for control and seemed more at ease of who not only they themselves were but who the others were and who they were becoming. They had all grown in different ways since the shock wave and from what he could see they were all, while not the best direction, headed in a direction they needed too. 

They were almost done with lunch and trying to figure out what to do when four of them caught an exchange that none of them had seen coming.

Without thinking Cameron had gently laid a hand on top of Gary's. While this was not odd, though sometimes one had to air on the side of caution when it came to touching Gary, it was how the other man acted.

Instead of sliding his hand from the others he stopped taping his fingers of that hand and looked at Cam.

“Gary its time to go.” The older man said softly having caught the others attention. “You ready to go?” he asked making sure there was nothing the other man needed.

He shook his head but made no move to get up from his spot. Cam on the other hand just smiled and leaned over and let his lips gently touch the other's temple causing the smallest of smiles to appear on the shorter man's face. It was only then that both men moved. Neither noticing the others watching as they let go of one another and made their way back to the car Cameron asking a question to something Gary said causing the taller Cam to sigh and shake his head as he led the other out. 

It was only the tingling of the bell and slamming of the door that causes the three alphas to turn to their mentor. All Dr. Rosen could do is shake his head. “I will talk to the two of them later and find out what, if anything, is going on.”

Cameron was not stupid he knew that the others had seen what he had done to Gary. Unfortunately, he could not change how he reacted when they left a restaurant. It had taken him weeks for him to get this far with Gary and he was not about to lose him just because of the others. Also, it would confuse Gary more if he hadn't kissed him and the kid, though he really shouldn't call him that, had enough issues he was dealing with. He knew to go in that it would be a test of will, courage, and patience to hold onto this relationship but he had learned from his ex what not to do and Gary had a way of making the things that he found easy a brand new challenge and things he found hard way more easy than anything else.

Gary was looking elsewhere as the two waited for the others to exit when the young man spoke up for the first time since they sat down to eat.

“Their going to ask us questions aren't they?” the tone was soft but confused.

“Yeah they will,” he responded not taking his eyes off the other man he wished to grab his hand and pull him to him but that could go one of two ways and neither one of them very good. 

“But what if they ask questions we don't know the answer too?”

“Then we tell them we are still working things out” there was silence from the younger man. “Gary we will figure things out. Somethings might just take us longer than others.” it was only in the window of a passing car that he caught the look of confusion and unsure on the others face. “Gary each relationship is different we are no exception to that rule.” Cameron moved around Gary not touching him until he was in front of him. “trust me on this, yeah it's quite a bit different than some of my other relationships but that does not make our any less valid. Does that make sense to you?

Gary shook his head. “I don't really understand.” Cameron bit his lip in any ways he wished he had told the others about the two of them earlier because at times they could get through to Gary easier then he could but at other times he was glad he hadn't because it made them both stop and thing and work through it. Sure they were often times going in completely different directions and often came up with different answers but often times they were able to make a compromise. Sometimes it was easy like getting a pizza and other times it was harder like trying to fit time in their already compact scheduled for what they have. 

The others came out then stopping their conversation and got more looks. He was sure by the end of the day he was going to have at least four you better treat him right speeches and what are your intentions. He sighed as the six of them left in the van they had come in. he was unsure if it was by luck or by manipulation that he ended up in the back seat next to Rachel not that it was unusual or anything considering Gary always sat up front with the good Doctor. But in a way, he was glad bill couldn't glare at him and Nina could not integrate him about what had just happened. 

He was glad because it gave him time to think about what he was most likely going to be asked and have to talk about when they got back to the office. What did he have to say? In many ways, he was just as confused if not more so then the others and he was one of the people involved. He had no idea what that meant or where this will go or if he would spend the rest of his life in what he had now and he didn't know how he felt about it. Sure right now it was nice they were moving slow and getting to know the other but he knew that this might be as far as Gary would ever let him into his world and this might be as far as he lets Gary into his. But was that it was this all it would be. He had to wonder the flashing of lights distracted him and he sighed glad it did before his mind wandered too far off. The truth has he had no idea where they were headed and yeah they lived in different worlds but that was okay he realized casting sight of the back of Gary's head. Yeah, it was okay because somehow the other male had captured his heart in a way that not even his ex had done. 

It was just a few moments later that they stopped at the office and they all road up in silence. Cameron in worldly sighed but stepped up beside Gary nothing less and let their shoulders brush. This he had been doing since they had met and it was one of the few actions Gary allowed to him from the starting gate. Considering the twitch of his lips he was sure that Gary got the message that no matter what he would stay by his side.

Gary couldn't help but smile to the world ran differently in his brain than others not just because he could watch or read whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He knew the others didn't realize that he had a constant flood of information running through his brain at all times day and night. He couldn't just turn it on or off like bill. No, he was more like Rachel with the ability to turn it up or down but unlike her, he barely had to think about it in order for his data to come up. In the last couple of mothers, he had learned to not always speak his mind but that didn't mean he had much control still on it. He was working on it just as Dr. Rosen wanted him to. But Dr. Rosen had also said to let people in. for them to see his world and at the same time try and see theirs. That was harder when his brain was constantly fighting itself to do that but he had been trying. Maybe that was why it had been easy with the others was because they allowed him to live in his world but also tried to get him to come out. This he knew was why he chose Cam out of all those he had touched worlds with Cams was the calmest. Cam saw his potential like Dr. Rosen, he saw his heart like Rachel did, he had no problems with him just saying things sorta like Nina, and he was like Bill with being honest and treating him like those around him with the same consideration. But Cam was different too, he allowed Gary to be himself but he also wanted Gary to give as much as he could and to toe what he was comfortable with and to speak up when it was too much. Cam was the one that made Gary want to expand his world to and to see his world. These were too concepts still new to the young man, but he was trying and he knew that Cam knew he was trying.

Surprisingly the others just walked away from the two men when they got to the floor. Both men took what they were given because they both knew that they were not going to get it for long. 

It was almost the end of the day when Cam got a knock on the door. Dr. Rosen was there looking at him contemplating. Cam sighed out loud knowing what this was. He realized as the other man came he had been doing a lot of sighing at he had no idea of how he should feel about that.

Dr. Rosen opened his mouth to talk when someone else came in without knocking. The only one to do that was Nina or well Gary he thought as the younger man sat down on the couch looking outside letting his fingers take him somewhere else yet still be in the room. Gary must have known this was coming and had been waiting but Dr. Rosen blinked and the others where there too when did that happen. He hadn't realized he had said it out loud until Gary spoke up

“I've been in here since 3:14 since that's the time you start doing the rounds for asking how we each are doing for the day. You and the others want to know about earlier. No one wants to ask me what I think so you were all going to ask Cam. The others wanted to know too and so they were waiting until you asked him.” the young man said not looking away from the building next door. They all looked at him with different expressions. “ it's not nice to stare. It is also not nice to talk about someone else when they are not in the room unless it's about a surprise party or you want to find something for a present then its okay.”

“you right Gary you as much as part of this conversation as Cam” the doctor sighed sometimes the boy was too smart and remembered things at the most inopportune time but in this case Gary was right. He really should try to have talked to them both. Then he was confused if Gary had been here since a little after three then how come no one notice. 

“how come we don't know he comes in here bill asked Nina who shrugged causing Cam to laugh and Gary to twitch his lips

“Gary's been doing this since not long after I started here. He likes it here in the afternoon.”

“it is less noisy than mine 5 weeks after Cameron joined the people upstairs moved away and the people that live there now are very noisy after 2:53. it's quieter here after then. I like my office better but for3 hours and 11 minutes I can work in here and I asked Cameron before I did it he said yes.

“figured it was better than having him wonder for a few hours plus he is usually pretty quiet and when he does talk its usually fairly entertaining” Cam said. “so are you going to get the interrogation on or are you all going to stare at us,” he said cocking his head to the side.

Rosen sighed he better get this on with. “Are you to together?” he asked

“What do you think?” was his response causing the good doctor to wonder if this was a good idea or not because he saw both men were on the defense. It was then that he realized he might have been doing this wrong. Neither men liked being a question and considering they hadn't told any of the others they might not have been ready for them to find out about them. He had to wonder when this all started and how it did. Maybe he should try a different tactic after all both men could make his head spin if they truly wanted to and he had no idea what they could do if they were to work together. This relationship might be very good or very bad. But before Rosen could respond Nina barged in

“we saw what Cam did at the dinner now we want to know why” the response came from an unexpected source though it really should not have been.

“he always does that when we go out to eat.” it was an honest answer from the younger man. Rachel was the one to move closer to him and ask

“Have you two done this often?”

“The second Tuesday and the fourth Thursday we go out to eat,” Gary said.

The room was silent. So Cam spoke up. “in the simplest of terms we have been dating. In long-winded terms, we are still trying to figure out everything between us. I really don't think you need to know every little thing about Gary and I. But here are the things you might want to know. Yes, his mother does know about us. No, I have not pushed him into this. He actually wondered about us and I had to think about it. Truthfully we have officially been together about 2 and a half months but thinking back we probably had been heading this where for over a year, we just never saw it. As for me, I happen to like where we are right now. We might have differences but we are working on them none the less. How far we have gone that one is easy you saw that today. Is there anything else?”

bill was the one to speak up. “what are your intentions? What do you get out of this” Cam smirked at this he had expected.

“what I get out of this is having someone the lets me be myself and no one else. I get to know someone who sees the world differently then I do and lets me catch glimpse of it. What I get is someone who is smart and funny and themselves and they don't expect anything from me that I'm not willing to give. Our relationship might be going slow but that does not make it any less real. As for my intentions, it is whatever Gary is willing to give to me” Cam had said not realizing he had stood up and was practically yelling at the others. What the others saw next shocked them more than the kiss earlier. Cam caught sight of Gary trying and failing not to cringe back. Cam hated yelling and Gary hated people yelling even more so. Cam took a breath calming down and slowly made his way to Gary

“Gary I'm sorry he said sitting beside him angry in turned pressed his forehead to Cam's chest after a moment and barely flinched as Cam brushed a hand through his hair. “sorry” he muttered again knowing he should have warned Gary about where he was going to touch. He knew Gary had locked himself into his brain again and with luck, he would be back soon but until then he had to let Gary make all the choices. He turned a glare at the others a gestured them out.

It was as Rosen closed the door that he caught Gary griping on to Cameron's arm. He had to smile because this, this is what he was looking for. He was hoping that with this relationship that Gary and Cameron both were letting someone in. But this was more then he thought they were allowing the other to stay in their world. The one they knew and had found peace and confidence in but they were letting the walls down just a bit more then they had done with anyone else. Yes, they thrived in different worlds but two worlds were colliding slowly and maybe one day with help from their loved ones two worlds could exist in one reality and make two very different men happy. Seeing the two together right then was all Dr. Rosen need to know that the two men were without a doubt good for one another. Because for some odd reason the might live in two different worlds but it worked somehow. And this was one mystery Dr. Rosen did not want to find the answer for not because he was afraid of what he would find that because if he did he was afraid he would ruin whatever they had.


End file.
